The present technology relates to an interchangeable lens and a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to an interchangeable lens and a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus that enables focusing with higher accuracy.
In the related art, contrast AF is known as an autofocus (hereinafter also referred to simply as AF) control method in which focusing is performed at the time of image capturing (for example, see JP 2009-139840A).
In the contrast AF, focus control is performed based on a contrast evaluation value obtained from a captured image.
Specifically, images are captured while a focus lens is continuously moved, contrast evaluation values of the images captured at respective positions of the focus lens are calculated, and then the position of the focus lens with the maximum contrast value is detected as a peak position. Then, the focus lens is moved to the detected peak position, and thereby a state in which a predetermined subject is focused on, i.e., the focused state, is created.